


Completely Unexpected

by watsonholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonholmes/pseuds/watsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks in to 221B to find something unexpected waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write smut but I'm hoping this will be smut later on. Have a go at it.

“Sherlock?” John asked quietly as he turned the knob of the door to their flat at 221B after a long day at the surgery. He was walking up the seventeen steps when he felt something not quite right. The flat was quiet. Almost too quiet. _Odd._ Sherlock hadn’t texted him that he’d be out when John got home. _Sulk? No. Sherlock would be firing message after message if he had been sulking. Intruder? Not likely. Sherlock would text him immediately after he incapacitated the attacker…or attackers? Oh God. No. Mycroft and his minions would have been here._ Only logical conclusion: Sherlock incinerated the flat and has to wait for John to walk in before he could explain a completely justifiable (by Sherlock’s standards) explanation. _Here goes._

“Sherlock?” John called out a second time, taking a tentative step inside the flat. _Wait._ The flat was enveloped in darkness only to be illuminated by candles littered all around the flat. It felt eerie. There’s a faint smell of lovely scented candles, the expensive kind, John didn’t even know this flat in its secret crevices possess.

John’s mouth was hanging open as he continued to stare around the flat; too distracted to look at the coat rack. If John had been paying even a little attention to what he was doing, he’d probably pick up his coat as he missed the rack by two inches.

“You’re finally back, John,” Sherlock muttered from behind the kitchen panel. John would never admit that this sudden noise made him jump, but it did, much to Sherlock’s amusement.

“What’s all this, Sherlock?,” asked John, still dumbfounded. He looked Sherlock in the eyes as the man snaked his arms around John’s waist and pulled him in for a sweet slow kiss. John put his left arm to the base of Sherlock’s skull to pull him down and his other arm cupped Sherlock’s jaw. They never broke eye contact until their lips touched. It was almost painful. John parted his lips so Sherlock’s tongue could dive into his mouth, as it often did. John’s lips and mouth were being savaged by being worshipped by Sherlock and he was not one to complain. John kissed Sherlock back and as their tongues meet, John groaned low and couldn’t help but pull Sherlock’s hair a little. John loved combing his hands through Sherlock’s hair; it was dark and soft and it smelt wonderful. Sherlock’s arms held John and pulled him in impossibly tighter making their bodies touch from lips to knees. It was glorious. The feeling of holding Sherlock and being held by Sherlock this way, unhurried and full of passion was one of the best sensations John has ever felt. He loved this brilliant man. And to show him just how much, John took control of the kiss. He cupped his hands on either side of Sherlock’s face to get a better angle. Sherlock readily complied to John’s maneuvering as he snaked his right hand over John’s arse; his other arm enveloping John’s rib. John pulled away a little and licked along Sherlock’s lower lip. Encouraged by Sherlock’s groan, John explored Sherlock’s mouth with his tongue. There was so much heat in that mouth and he could feel it down his groin as it becomes erect. John could feel Sherlock’s erect cock jutting his hipbone as Sherlock put his leg between John’s legs.

A bit light headed, John pulled away from Sherlock’s lips and stared at the man as they were catching their breath. Sherlock’s face was flushed and his lips were swollen and red from the vigorous tongue match they just had. John imagined his face looking just as ravished as Sherlock’s was.

Panting, John asked the question that’s been on his mind the moment he walked through 221B, “What’s all this about? Don’t get me wrong. I love snogging you senseless the minute I come home, but what’s all this other stuff?”

“No,” supplied Sherlock, caressing John’s face as he gazed into the man’s eyes.

“I paid the electricity bill last week, so…” John still couldn’t figure it out. Sherlock just kept on staring at the man. _Unless…_

“Our anniversary,” John stated.

“Finally, you caught on,” Sherlock said, smiling a little as he dove in for another searing kiss.

“Wait,” John stopped Sherlock—an action which earned him a pout, a very sexy pout. “I didn’t know we would celebrate. I didn’t you’d want to so I didn’t mention it. Er… Sorry. But, I did buy a present though. It will come in sometime next week.” At this, Sherlock just raised his eyebrow as if asking what he got him for their anniversary; a puzzle to be solved at a later date.  Sherlock didn’t need to buy anything for the man he loved. He researched the proper way to celebrate an anniversary, this night would be his gift and he knew John would be in for a treat.

 

 


End file.
